Chilly Down Like Us
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Another one of Claire's dreams. This was when she was a child. Her curiousity leads her to the Fieries. What will happen? Read and fing out. I NEED REVIEWS!


Claire was once again having a bad dream. She hated going to sleep, but she knew that Sarah would get angry with her if she didn't. So, she had no choice in the matter. Thankfully, someone always came to help her. Jareth walked silently over to Claire. The nine-year-old was tossing and turning. Jareth took one of his crystals and turned it into mgic dust and sprinkled it over Claire. "Tonight, my Princess, you will have quite an adventure." He whispered.

_* I was now walking through a part of Jareth's Labyrinth. I came up to the two knockers. I still couldn't believe how ugly they were. They almost reminded me of Jareth's goblins. But the goblins were always cuter._

_"IT'S VERY RUDE TO STARE!" The first knocker yelled, causing me to jump. It had its knocker's ring in its ears._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." I said._

_"HUH?" He yelled._

_"No goof af liffening 'o himf! He'f af deaf af a poft!" The second one told me. It had its knocker's ring in its mouth._

_I walked up to the second one. "Hang on a sec." I said. I reached up and took the ring out of his mouth. "Is that better?" I asked._

_"Oh, yes. Thank you, young lady. As I was saying, it's no good at listening to him. He's as deaf as a post." He said. _

_"Well, how do I get in?" I asked him._

_"Knock, and the door will open." He answered._

_"Well, can I knock?" I asked._

_Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth. I then put the knocker back in his mouth. Then I knocked on his door. "Sorry." I told him._

_"If's okay. I'm ufed 'o i'." He said. The door then opened for me. Once I walked through, it closed. But I didn't really care. I loved exploring every inch of Jareth's Labyrinth. What was behind the door was a forest. It was sparkley everywhere you looked. I'm nine, I like sparkley. But started hearing what sounded sticks banging together. _

_"Hello?" I yelled. Suddenly, a weird creature jumped out in front of me. it was about my height but it had a beak and was covered in red, yellow, pink, and white feathers and fur. Four more popped out and started dancing around me. "What do you want?" I asked._

_"We just wanna have a good time." One answered. It then started a small fire and they started singing._

**When the sun goes down  
_When the sun goes down  
_And the bats are back to bed  
_And the bats are back  
_The brothers come 'round  
_The brothers come 'round  
_I get out of my dirty bed  
_My dirty bed_**

**I shake my pretty little head  
_I shake my pretty little head  
_Tap my pretty little feet  
_Tap my pretty little feet  
_Feeling brighter than sunlight  
_Oh  
_Louder than thunder  
_Oh  
_Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh**

_I didn't know what these things were, but they were fun to watch. I knew the Labyrinth was full of weird cratures, but I didn't know it had these kinds of things._

**Don't got no problems  
_No problems  
_Ain't got no suitcase  
_No suitcase  
_Ain't got no clothes to worry about  
_No clothes to worry about  
_Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up**

**I just throw in my hand  
_Throw in his hand  
_We're the chilliest bunch in the land  
_In the land  
_They don't know much  
_Oh  
_They sure chilly chilly  
_Oh  
_They positively glow glow, huh**

_It was only then that I realised that these were creatures my grandmother used to tell me stories about. She told me that they were called fieries. They sure were fun to watch. But my grandmother told me thay tried to pull her head off, yet I wasn't scared._

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang (_It's the only way_)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (_A smile a day keeps the doctor away_)  
When your thing gets wild, chilly down  
Chilly down with the fire gang (_Hey, I'm a wild child_)  
Act tall with the fire gang (_Wooh, walk tall_)  
Good time, bad food (_Yeah_)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, chilly down**

_The first one that jumped out in front of me then pulled its eyes out. I thought it was gross, but then I saw him roll them like a pair of dice. When he put them back in his scull, another took his head off and tossed it to me. At first, I didn't know what to do, But he quickly told me to pass him on, so I did. We were all having fun with this game. I was nine, I played just about any kind of game at the time._

**Drive you crazy, really lazy  
Eye rollin', funky strollin'  
Ball playin', hip swayin'  
Trouble makin', booty shakin'**

**Trppin', passin', jumpin', bouncin'  
Drivin', stylin', creepin', pouncin'  
Shoutin', screamin', double dealin'  
Rockin', rollin' and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'  
Can you dig our groovey feelin'**

_I then gave him back his head and was dancing with the rest of them. It was too much fun to resist. Soon, we were all just dancing and being crazy._

**So when things get too tough  
_Get too tough  
_And your chin is dragging on the ground  
_Dragging on the ground  
_And even down looks up  
_Down looks up  
_Bad luck**

**We can show you a good time  
_Show you a good time  
_And we don't charge nothing  
_Nothing at all  
_Just strut your nasty stuff  
_Oh  
_Wiggle in the middle, yeah  
_Oh_  
Get the town talkin', fire gang**

**Chilly down with the fire gang (_Think small_)  
Think small with the fire gang (_Bad hep_)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (_Hey, listen up_)  
When your thing gets wild, chilly down  
Chilly down with the fire gang (_Ah, shake your pretty little head_)  
Think small with the fire gang (_Tap your pretty little feet_)  
Good times, bad food (_Come on, come on_)  
When your thing gets wild, chilly down  
Chilly down with the fire gang (_Wooh_)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang**

_Now the song was over and the fieries were in pieces all over the ground. Being the kind of person I was, I started hel[ping them pull themselves together. Once they were back together, we were all laying on the ground and laughing. The first one then said, "She ain't like the last lady we tried to play with."_

_"Yeah, she's nice and played with us." A second one agreed._

_"She even put us back together." The third said._

_"Unlike the last lady. She threw our heads everywhere and ran away before the game was over." The fourth replied._

_"Yeah, I like this one better." The last one said._

_"Well, it was a lot of fun playing with you guys, but I've gotta go. Bye." I told them as I walked away._

_"Come back anytime you like, little lady." One of them yelled._

_I turned around and waved at them as I walked toward the wall that seperated the forest from the rest of the Labyrinth. I found a ladder that climbed the wall, so, I climbed up. Once I reached the top, I smelled something horrible. Of course, I didn't see where I was going, because I tripped and fell over the other side of the wall. It was the Bog of Eternal Stench!*_

Claire woke up with a start. Gasping for breath, she couldn't help but be thankful that it was just a dream. When she looked over, she saw a barn owl. "You? This is the fourth time in three weeks that I've woken up to find you in my room. What's your defect?" The owl just cocked its head. "Well, if you know the Goblin King, tell him to stop give dreams about the Bog." The owl then seemed to have bowed his head as if saying that he will. Holding out her hand, Claire said, "Come on, you know the routine."

The owl then hopped on Claire's hand and walked up to her shoulder. It then started nuzzling her cheek. "No. You can't do that. It will just make me want to keep you, and my grandmother will have a fit. Now, let's go." Claire said as she opened her window. The owl then flew out the window and into the trees.

Claire then tried to get some more sleep, but she couldn't. But at least she never had another dream about the Bog since then.


End file.
